


Mad for the Hatter

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (it's a thing), (no?), (okay), (see what I did there), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Grace does not know, Jefferson escaped Wonderland, Jefferson is sneaky, Like she's gonna kill him but then they jump each other like rabbits, Queen wants him dead, Quick Burn, Reader is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, Scars, Smut, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Wonderland, assassin reader, hat kink, like really quick, off with his head, yeah it makes her and Regina sisters just roll with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: The Queen of Hearts has sent you to the Enchanted Forest to kill a man who escaped her just minutes ago through a hat. You enter the same portal and meet a man who you not only clearly can't kill (his daughter is so cute!) but that you also find yourself... mad... for.





	Mad for the Hatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marissa because she is in love with Captain Hook so I wrote her a Jefferson fic instead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marissa+because+she+is+in+love+with+Captain+Hook+so+I+wrote+her+a+Jefferson+fic+instead).

> Aight, bear with me.  
Jefferson somehow escaped and is back with Grace and they're living happily ever after, until Reader drops in. Literally.

"So you're telling me he's gone?" Cora snapped, pacing the floor of the palace angrily. "I thought we had him locked up!"

"He escaped through a hat, ma'am," the guard explained, stepping back slowly in case Cora got angrier.

Cora groaned. "And here I thought you were supposed to be elite!" She pointed at the guard and screamed, "Off with his head!"

The guard's head thudded to the floor and you gulped. No matter how many times your mother gave that command, you still found yourself flinching. You prayed she hadn't seen the motion as she whirled around in a rage.

Without any sympathy in her step, Cora strolled over to you and smiled sweetly. "Darling, why don't you give me a little help, here?" She put a hand on your shoulder. "Go through that portal and bring me Jefferson's head."

You nodded, straightening up. "Yes, Mother," you said, drawing your sword, holding it so its point was to the floor, and bowing. "It will be done." You sheathed your sword and came up from your bow, locking eyes with her.

Cora smiled. "That's my girl. Let's get you fitted out like a true assassin."

As the two of you headed towards the armory, Cora gave you a sideways glance. "If this is done successfully, you'll be my right-hand woman, understand?"

"Yes, Mother," you replied, keeping your eyes straight ahead.

"If not..." Cora broke off and sighed. "I truly hope you do not fail me."

Cora was not above killing her own child. You knew that from experience, as the scar circling your neck told you every morning when you looked in the mirror. She was right, though. Jefferson was clearly a threat and needed to be eliminated.

Guards opened the doors of the armory and Cora rushed inside. "We mustn't waste any time," she implored, headed to a door in the back. It opened on a room that was covered in black clothes and different weapons used by assassins. Cora selected an outfit in your size and a rapier to go with your favorite dagger.

"Put this on. The hat should work as magic can be used in Wonderland," she told you, tossing you the outfit and handing you the rapier more carefully. "The weapon of a true assassin." She smiled and pricked her finger on the end. "Sharp as a good man's wit, and as deadly as it too."

You took the blade and handed her your simple sword. The rapier was exquisite, decorated with gold on the intricate handle inlaid with blue and green gems. "I will use it with the honor of a soldier," you promised.

Cora grasped your shoulders. "Not a soldier, my dear," she whispered. "A _warrior_."

Ten minutes later, you were standing in a room that must have been the size of a fancy ballroom- and it was covered, almost floor to ceiling, in hats. Top hats, bowlers, and even a few hats that looked like they belonged to women.

"He made all of these before he got one to work?" you wondered aloud.

"It's no time to be admiring the work of a man you need to kill," Cora snapped, pushing you toward a hat on a table in the center of the room. "Spin it, let's go!"

You picked up the hat. It looked ordinary enough, except for one marking on the inside. It was a signature in silver thread, the letters of a name.

_Grace_.

Who was Grace to this man? A wife? A sister? A daughter? A friend? His mother?

"I think I might know what got this one to work," you tried to say, but Cora waved you off.

"Spin the hat, already!" she said, stepping back.

You tossed the hat to the floor, giving it a little spin. Cora smiled as it expanded into a huge portal. "Perfect," she murmured. She looked up at you, a look in her eyes that you could only describe as pure evil.

Then the portal sucked you in, and you fell straight into a beautiful field filled with flowers and mushrooms. You tried to stand, but your leg gave out under you. "Shit!" you cried, then froze when you heard a voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Quickly, you hobbled over to a tree and hid behind it, trying to catch your breath. Your leg burned, but the pain was quickly fading. It must have just had too much weight on it during the fall.

Footsteps approached you and you cursed yourself for not finding a better hiding spot.

"I could have sworn I heard something..." The footsteps and voice became fainter and fainter, and then finally disappeared. You waited for another few minutes, then hesitantly slipped out from behind the tree. Tilting your head, you listened to the sounds of the woods around you and finally began to make you way across the field.

It was silent for a while, then you began to hear the noises of a town. _Getting somewhere! _The town appeared slowly, then all at once, as most towns tend to do. You strolled around for a while, pretending to be interested in some of the seller's wares while still looking for your target. You'd seen him only once, but you were sure you'd recognize him. He was tall, you remembered, with messy brown hair and a chiseled face. The main thing was the mad look in his eye. That, you'd never forget.

"Penny for your thoughts, dearie?" an old woman at a stand selling vegetables asked, interrupting your thoughts. You jumped, startled, and laughed.

"Well, I'm looking for someone," you explained, stepping over to the stand.

The old woman smiled. "Really? Perhaps I could help?"

You almost did a little jig. Old people tended to know a lot of things and they had excellent memories when it came to people. "Thank you so much!" you told her, leaning on the counter. "Should I describe him, or do you just need his name?"

"His name will do, dearie," the woman said, scooting closer. "Just his name."

"Jefferson," you said. "His name is Jefferson."

The woman smiled. "Of course! I know him. He comes here every day with his little girl and their load of mushrooms that they've picked. I haven't seen him in a while, do you know anything about that?" She seemed genuinely concerned, but you shook her head.

_His daughter? He has a kid? _"No, I'm afraid not. I just wanted to be sure he was safe, I'd heard about his disappearance too," you lied. "Thank you for your information."

She gave you a mysterious smile. "Opportunity comes when you'd least expect it. Make sure you take yours."

You smiled and nodded, though you were internally deciding that the old woman was madder than Jefferson himself. Just as you were about to thank her and leave, she let out a squeal of delight. "There he is now!"

You whirled on your heel and came face-to-face with Jefferson, who had a basket of mushrooms on one arm and a little girl on the other. "Hello, Ada," he said cheerily. "I've brought more mushrooms."

The old woman- Ada, smiled at him, leaned across the counter, and patted his cheek. "Jefferson, how nice to see you again. And Grace," she tweaked the little girl's nose, "You're getting bigger every day."

_Grace._

There it was. That name. The name Jefferson had stitched inside of his hat.

_He just wanted to get home to his daughter._

You shook your head and mentally slapped yourself. _Focus on your mission! You have to kill him! He's a danger to the Queen!_

Pushing all thoughts of the little girl out of your head, you thanked Ada again and began walking away, keeping an eye on Jefferson and Grace. Once they turned to leave, you doubled back and followed them.

They walked for a while until they came to this old and slightly decrepit house that was missing a window or two, but Grace ran for it like it was a castle. You smiled a little, then groaned and actually slapped yourself. _Come on!_

You climbed a tree and waited until night fell, taking a nap in the process. You'd need all the strength you could get.

Through the branches you watched Jefferson tuck Grace into bed in a separate room from his. From what you could glean by looking in, his bed was set up in the kitchen. Easier for you.

Once you were sure he was asleep, you dropped from the tree and left all your gear at its base. Traveling light would be best, but you would have the dagger with you. It was your most treasured weapon.

The door opened easily. The thing wasn't even locked! You slowly creaked it open, stopping every few inches if it creaked. Finally, you got the door open and started inside. Lucky for you, you didn't have to worry about the floorboards squeaking, because the floor was dirt. You actually started to feel sorry for the two.

Jefferson was tucked into his bed, ragged quilt pulled up over him. It was such a small quilt... His neck wasn't even covered.

_His neck wasn't even covered._

Around his neck was the same scar you had.

Cora had left out that little detail. It made you hesitate just long enough for Jefferson's eyes to fly open and for him to grab your wrist and twist it so the dagger fell to the ground. In a flash, you were on your back, pinned down by Jefferson's all-too-strong hands and legs.

"Who are you?" he spit, face unbelievably close to yours. "I saw you. In the market place. You were talking to Ada." He pushed you further into the lumpy mattress. "What business do you have with me?"

You didn't answer, except for a few squeaks when he tightened his grip. "I said, what are you doing here?"

"My mother!" you gasped as his hand wrapped around your neck. "She- she sent me here to kill you!"

Jefferson glared down at you. You stared back up at him, feeling very vulnerable. "Please let go of my neck," you whispered, trying to free your hands from his larger one.

After a few tense moments, Jefferson slowly released your neck. "You're the daughter of the Queen of Hearts?" he asked, keeping you pinned down.

You nodded. "I- I'm sorry- I don't want to do it, she made me!"

Jefferson bit his lip. Unfortunately, it made him look even hotter. _What? No, you couldn't be finding this man attractive! You were supposed to kill him!_

His voice snapped you out of your trance. "Pull down your shirt collar," he ordered, releasing your hands.

"Wha- What?" you stuttered, sitting up. (He was still sitting on your knees, which, annoyingly, turned you on.) "What did you say?"

"I'll do it if you don't." His face was completely serious.

Slowly, you reached up and pulled down the turtleneck so your neck was exposed. In the pale moonlight, Jefferson's fingers found the scar that marked your failure. "What kind of a mother would behead her own child?" he whispered, running his thumb over it.

You felt tears prick at your eyes. He was right. Why was he right about everything, suddenly? "I- I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't know who Grace was, but she sounded so- so important!"

Jefferson looked up at you, taking his attention away from your neck. "She is important. She's my world. She's all I have left." He cupped your cheeks in his hands. "Do you have anyone like that?"

Shaking your head, you unconsciously leaned into his touch. "Yes... I do. My sister." Why would you tell him all of this? He was a total stranger, and you were still supposed to kill him! "Her name's Regina, and she means everything to me. I went to Wonderland after I got a message from my mother saying she would kill Regina if I didn't join her."

A flicker of a smile crossed Jefferson's face. "Then you understand why I had to escape." The smile darkened, and he glared at you. "But your sister is the reason I was there in the first place."

"Of course," you whispered. "Cora took our father and shrunk him down. Regina would have needed someone to get her to Wonderland. But-"

"Two go through, two go back," Jefferson interjected. "I was trapped there."

You swallowed. "You did it for her."

"For Grace," Jefferson agreed. After a moment's pause, he touched his forehead to yours and asked, "What is your name?"

A smirk crossed your face. "And why should I tell you?"

Jefferson mirrored your smirk. "Because when I kill Cora, I want to tell her that you send your regards, and I'd like to use your name."

"Of course," you said, touching the scar at his neck. "Do send my best wishes." You told him your name while keeping your fingers on the raised bump where the ax had cut into his skin. Jefferson moved his hands back to your matching mark and kissed you.

Eagerly, you kissed back. Wonderland didn't have many men that fell at your feet. Every one of them knew that if they broke your heart- _swing, thud_. Off with their heads. Jefferson was under no such boundary, and the idea of kissing your enemy seemed like such an adventure...

Jefferson's lips moved to your neck as he pushed more at the black turtleneck. "Off," he mumbled into your skin, wriggling his hands underneath the tight clothing.

You broke the kiss for just a second to pull the shirt over your head and drop it on the floor. Jefferson pulled your hands to his button-down while he reached around you and began unlacing your corset. He managed to untie it and pull it away as you pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Both articles soon fell next to your shirt.

He pulled away for a bit, admiring your body as you leaned back on your hands and puffed out your chest. "Come on-"

"Jefferson," he interrupted, moving to straddle you and lay you back on the bed. "My name is Jefferson. Though-" he laughed into your neck, "-I'm sure you knew that already."

"I did," you confessed, grabbing his chin and pulling him up to your mouth. He kissed you, prying your lips apart and slipping his tongue between your teeth. "Damn," you panted when he broke it.

"Shh," he whispered, kissing down your neck. "Wouldn't want to wake up Grace, huh?"

You remembered that his daughter was a room away and you shut up.

_His daughter!_

Shooting up in bed, your chest crashed into Jefferson's face. "Ow," he said, muffled by your breasts. "You okay?"

"It's just- you- you have a kid," you said. "Are you... married?"

"Would you stop if I was?" Jefferson replied, cupping your chin in his hand. "But no. My wife died when Grace was very little."

You felt a pang of sadness for Jefferson. "I'm sorry-" you started to say.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I meant it when I said Grace is all I've got, but I-" he avoided your gaze, face turning a little pink. "I haven't been with a woman since she died."

Oh.

Scooting closer, you shifted your hips up into his and he hissed. "Let's change that, shall we?"

Jefferson nodded, breath coming in short gasps. "Yes, let's." He slipped off his sleepwear pants and bent down to unlace your boots and drop them off to the side. He left your stockings on, though. For some reason.

When you gave him a questioning look, all he said was, "It's sexy."

You couldn't complain, especially when you saw the fact that he wasn't wearing undergarments with the sleepwear. His cock pressed against your thigh and you gasped, hips jerking up into his. He hissed, pressing his head into your chest and sinking his teeth into your collarbone. "Easy," he muttered. "Slow down."

Jefferson slipped his hand into the back of your pants, undoing the fastenings in the front with his other hand and shoving them to the ground. He grinned wickedly at your own lack of underwear. "Were you expecting to be thoroughly debauched by me?"

"No," you muttered, averting your eyes. You glanced back up at him and he gave you an encouraging smile.

"I know the look of a woman who isn't confident in her body," he whispered, bringing his hands up to your cheeks. "You are very beautiful, I promise you that."

You were sure that you were as pink as could be, and you only got pinker as Jefferson kissed down your body. Heat pooled in your stomach as he nipped at the inside of your thigh. "Jefferson, what are you doing?" you choked out, trying to sit up to see.

Pushing you back to the mattress, Jefferson chuckled. "You'll see. Lie back."

Doing as you were told, you were only kept in the dark for a few seconds before you felt something warm and wet move over your core. You swallowed a moan at the sensation and raised your head. Jefferson tilted his head up and smirked at you. "You taste better than any Eat Me or Drink Me I could've had in Wonderland," he murmured before returning his mouth to your opening.

You threaded your fingers through his hair as he licked and kissed you. "Jefferson, don't stop, please," you begged as quietly as you could. "Please!"

"I'll give you something even better," Jefferson promised against you, slipping his tongue into you briefly before crawling up your body and placing his hands on your breasts, massaging them a little roughly.

"What- What do you mean?" you stuttered, unsure of what he was doing. You knew that there were ways of pleasing someone, but any experience you'd had so far had been guards or servants with you on your knees. Nothing happened outside of that.

Jefferson trailed a finger down your chest. "Oh, sweet little assassin, have you never had a man before?"

Breathless, you shook your head as he slipped his finger inside you. "No, Jefferson, I- only their pleasure. Not mine. I didn't even know that women could-"

Jefferson cut you off by curling his finger. It brushed a spot that made the knot in your stomach tighten and you saw stars. "Jefferson!"

Laughing softly, Jefferson pressed a kiss to your cheek. "Your pleasure should be just as important, understand? I'll make it worth your while, I promise." He touched his forehead to yours and smiled.

You nodded, feeling yourself start to tumble as Jefferson continued to prod the spot inside you. "I- yes, please, Jefferson." Feeling a burst of confidence, you grabbed his shoulders and kissed him firmly. "Take me to Wonderland," you joked, breaking the kiss to grin at him.

He licked his lips, looking utterly delectable in the moonlight. "Damn right, I will," he said, thrusting his hips against yours. A jolt of pleasure ran through you and you moaned, Jefferson's hand moving to cover your mouth. "Shh, shh, don't wake Grace up."

The idea of getting caught only served to arouse you more, and you felt wetness pool between your legs. Alarmed, you tried to sit up, but Jefferson, once again, pushed you back down. "Don't worry. It's just your body helping you to show me how much you want me between your legs."

You shuddered, mouth dropping open. "Jefferson-" You cut yourself off from screaming his name as he slipped inside you, pushing forward a bit at a time. It hurt like hell, but Jefferson rubbed your sides and crooned to you, telling you how good you were taking him, and how well you were reacting to having his cock inside you...

His words seemed to be working magic as the pain soon dissipated and was replaced by mind-numbing pleasure. You arched your back, struggling to press yourself closer, and felt Jefferson slide his arms around you, bracing you against him. "Good little assassin..." he whispered against your skin. "Can you take more?"

"Please, yes," you begged, threading your fingers into his hair.

Jefferson smiled. "That's what I thought." He pulled his hips back, almost pulling out of you, and you whined at the loss- until he started to thrust in and out.

"Oh!" you gasped, raking your nails down his back in slight shock. "Yes, Jefferson! That feels perfect!"

"I know, sweetie, I know," he panted, gripping your shoulder and lifting your hips to get a better angle. "Move your hips back against me, come on."

You did as he said, bucking your hips up into his. Instantly, the pleasure doubled and you covered your mouth to keep back a moan. "Jefferson!" you panted, scratching him again.

Jefferson hissed in pain and grabbed your wrists with his free hand, pinning them above your head. "Keep them there like a good girl, understand?" Nevertheless, he kept his hand over yours, keeping them in place.

"Oh, fuck," you cursed, feeling your stomach tighten.

"I'm assuming you know what an orgasm is?" Jefferson muttered, locking eyes with you.

You gasped as the pleasure started to build. "I thought- I thought only guys could- only guys could have those."

Jefferson laughed. "You're wrong, little assassin. Why don't I give you one and then you can tell me what you think."

Nodding, you pushed yourself higher, closer to him. It just felt so good...

... And then you were falling in an explosion.

Your body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. Jefferson didn't stop thrusting the whole time, which seemed to lengthen the waves that washed over you. By the time it started to dwindle, Jefferson had stopped too, and you felt slightly wetter where you had felt damp before. Jefferson collapsed on top of you, and the two of you clung to each other, riding out your orgasms.

After a few moments, Jefferson stirred and pulled out, holding your hips down. "I guess you have to return to Wonderland now, don't you?"

You shot up, your head smacking into his chest. "Ow." Panic seized you. "Well, yes, I do. I can't... I can't go back without your head though."

Jefferson rubbed your forehead gently, easing the slight pain. "I doubt you even want to anymore."

"No, I don't. You're right." You shakily sat up and reached for your clothes, pulling them on. Jefferson redressed too as you watched.

Silence fell in the little kitchen. You waited on the edge of bed while Jefferson went to check on Grace. Collecting your dagger, you slipped it back into its holster as he returned.

"Do you still want to kill me?" he asked as he sat next to you.

"No," you said. You looked up at him and he smiled at you, pressing his lips to yours. The two of you kissed for a little bit before you broke away and stood. "I should go back. I'll tell Cora that I'm collecting information on you so that I can strike when the time is right."

Jefferson stood along with you. "Of course, little assassin." He led you to the door, but he paused. "You've never actually killed anyone before, have you?"

Guilt at the idea that you could ever have thought about killing Jefferson rose in your throat. "No..." you whispered.

"I'm glad," Jefferson told you, kissing the top of your head. "I hope to see you again, my dear." Then he was gone, back inside his house.

Somehow, Cora didn't kill you after you explained what had happened, rather, she praised you for your skills and tact. For four more months, you stayed in the Enchanted Forest, occasionally visiting Jefferson in the dead of night.

One night, as he stripped you, he reached off to the side and grabbed a hat that looked familiar to you. "That was in Wonderland," you gasped.

"No, this is the original," Jefferson said, dusting it off. After a moment's thought, he twirled the hat on one hand and placed it on your head. "Wear this while I fuck you, okay?"

Your entire body heated up and you nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course." Wearing his hat while he pounded into you turned you on, and you felt yourself getting wetter.

After four months, he slipped inside you easily. "Look at you..." he whispered. "Wearing my hat with me inside you..."

Moans escaped your mouth, but Jefferson placed his hand over your lips. "Shh, don't wake Grace," he reminded you.

You reached up and held the brim of the hat to keep it on your head as Jefferson lifted you up, changing the angle. "That's it," he praised you, rubbing your sides. He gripped your hips and started to thrust harder and faster.

The familiar knot formed in your stomach and you tangled one hand in his hair. "Jefferson!" you gasped. Another knot joined the first one, but this one didn't feel as good. As you crashed over the edge and Jefferson spilled inside you, you turned your head to the side, tossed the hat onto his head, and threw up on the ground. Jefferson, with his head buried in your chest, had no idea until he lifted his head.

"Are you sick?" he asked, clearly concerned.

You shook your head. "I don't know, I don't feel feverish, but I've just been throwing up for about two weeks."

Jefferson stroked your hair, sliding out of you and bringing you closer to him. "Hey, you're probably sick. Why don't you stay here? You haven't met my daughter yet, and we can try and care for you."

You reached for the loose shirt that was crumpled next to his pillow and pulled it on. "No tight assassin clothes?" Jefferson teased, stroking your cheek.

"They don't fit anymore," you admitted. "The pastries at the bakery are just too good."

Jefferson smiled. "Maybe lay off the pastries, that much sugar could be causing your sickness."

Nodding, you leaned up to kiss him and he laughed into your mouth, but his laughter died down before you could deepen the kiss. He pulled back and lifted your shirt. "Do you think... that it might be something other than the pastries?" he whispered, his hands that were usually so steady shaking like leaves in the wind.

You gasped, realizing what he meant. "Jefferson," you said softly, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't even consider it."

"Stay here," Jefferson pleaded immediately. "Don't leave this time. You can stay and I'll take care of you. We'll soon see, okay?" He pulled you into his lap, stroking your hair. "If you're carrying my child, I'll care for you and it, okay? It's gonna be okay."

Grace found out about you the next morning. Jefferson introduced the two of you and you gave her a tight hug, more glad than ever that you hadn't killed Jefferson that first night. She looked like her father, but her beautiful eyes were brown instead of Jefferson's icy blue. She immediately hugged you back and asked if her papa was going to court you. You shrugged.

Peace couldn't last forever. Jefferson's suspicions had been right, and within a month your stomach swelled beyond too many pastries. You were blissfully happy, but there was still something missing...

Cora showed up a week later. "Love, have you done it yet?" she asked while your back was turned.

You jumped in surprise, wrapping your shawl around yourself to try and hide your stomach. "No, I'm just trying to get closer so it's easier."

She sighed and flicked her hand. You went crashing back into a tree with a groan. "Jefferson!" you cried without thinking.

Jefferson slammed the door of the house. "Sweetheart?" he called back. "Are you-" he spotted Cora and dropped the basket of mushrooms he was carrying.

Cora rolled her eyes. "I'll just do it myself. You're too incompetent."

"Leave my papa alone!" Grace screamed, rushing to stand in front of her father protectively.

"Gracie, get back inside," Jefferson said calmly. He reached into his coat and took out his hat, tossing it on the ground. "Leave us be, Cora!" he yelled, and the hat sucked the deranged woman in.

Shakily, you got to your feet and Jefferson rushed to steady you. "I'll destroy the hat and any other way she has of getting to you. As long as I'm alive, you'll be safe," he promised, pulling you close.

You laid your head on his shoulder and he picked you up, carrying you like you were the most precious thing in the world to him.

"You know," he said as he laid you down on his- your- bed, "Grace would like to have a mother again."

Smiling up at him, you pulled him down into a kiss. "I'd be honored, Jefferson."

"I love you," he whispered into your mouth. "I love you so much."

Your heart skipped a beat. "I love you too."

Jefferson waited until Grace was asleep, then he pulled off your dress and showed you exactly how much he loved you.

"I was thinking of names," he panted while his hips moved against yours. "What do you think of Reggie for a boy, and... for a girl, how about Paige?"

"Paige sounds good," you giggled, watching him try to kiss you over your stomach. "And I like Reggie."

He continued to thrust as he pondered your words. "Alright." He managed to kiss you, laughing as your belly pressed against his. "And..." he let out a gasp as your orgasm rocked though both of you, drawing out his own, "Maybe you can marry me?"

You smiled up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, brushing over the matching scar. "I would love that."

Jefferson kissed you, pulling you close. As you fell asleep underneath him, a strange purple fog began to fill the house. Maybe a dream?

When you woke up, you felt a dangerous pain working in your stomach. "Hello?" you called out.

You sat up, taking in your surroundings. You were sitting in a room that was coated in finery and beautiful pieces of art. Next to you sat a woman with short black hair and dark lipstick. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this," the woman said. "I thought you had been in Wonderland."

"Who are you?" you asked. "Where am I?"

The woman reached out and touched your forehead. Instantly, memories flooded your mind, along with the idea of your new life. "No, that's... crazy. My name is Alice. I run a tea shop," you muttered.

"Or so I made you believe," the woman, who you remembered as being your sister, Regina, explained. "I cursed everyone to forget who they are and where they came from."

You swallowed. "So, everyone from the Enchanted Forest?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Everyone."

"Did you have a specific person you're asking about?" she asked.

Regina could always see right through you.

"Yes," you muttered.

She reached for your hand. "I won't ask who, but hold my hand and I'll restore their memories. I promise. I just want my sister to be happy." She smiled at you. "You are the only one I didn't want this to happen to."

You took her hand and memories of Jefferson flooded your mind. Something was wrong, though. They were too clear, too bright.

"Ah," Regina said when she let go. "I left his memories intact."

"Why?"

She stood and helped you to your feet. "He's already mad from being in Wonderland. He's probably going crazy, tearing apart the mansion I left for him." She smiled and stroked your hair. "I'll bring you to him."

A strange was waiting outside. You stepped into the front on the right side and Regina turned a key. The carriage began to grumble and roar. You flinched, but Regina just laughed. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It's supposed to do that."

The mansion she dropped you off at was huge, like, _huge_. Regina bid you farewell and gave you a warm smile. You walked up to the front door and knocked.

Loud crashes. A few shouts of, "Who the hell?" and "At this hour?" and even a "What the hell is going on?"

The door snapped open without much premonition and Jefferson was standing in front of you. His clothes were torn, shirt almost in shreds, pants ripped at the bottom. His hair stuck up at odd angles and it looked like he'd pulled a couple bits out at the bottom. The worst part was his eyes. His eyes were crazed, a dangerous look in them, but that disappeared the instant he saw you. His expression softened, his muscles relaxed, and he practically fell into your arms.

"Little assassin," he breathed, pulling you inside.

"Mad Hatter," you whispered back, pulling him down into a kiss.


End file.
